step up glee style
by butterflygirlm
Summary: what if the glee students in both new directions and the warblers were now dance crews were battling out each other for best in dance. the Warblers in the hipsters and the new directions more of a ballet style. Blaine the bad boy and Kurt the innocent one.
1. spying

_**My good friend is mostly writing this with my help on the dance terms since I'm a dance major and since plot idea is mine I decided just to post this on my account and not hers. I hope you like this story. **_

_**Finn is in this story **_

Since Kurt Hummel was the new kid in New directions the dance crew from McKinley High School he was forced to spy on the

Dalton Warblers dance crew and see what they were up to.

The dance crew of the warblers were rehearsing in their dance studio wearing navy blue jump suits.

"Kick ball change turn repeat" said some hot looking guy with slick black hair in Kurt's eyes.

"And twerk it twerk it," said the same good looking young man while shaking his ass.

"Come on you guys" said the same guy raising his voice a bit.

The guy noticed Kurt in the mirror and he turned around slowly and walked over to Kurt.

Kurt turned around and walked away.

"Not so fast Mr. Hummel. Where do you think you're going?"

"UH... You know my name?" asked Kurt voice shaking.

"Uh... Yeah," said the handsome young man proud of himself and a bit sarcastic.

"We know you all at McKinley even the new kids."

"Well since you know who I am care to tell me who you are?"

"I am Mr. Blaine Anderson, head of the Warblers."

"Alright Mr. Anderson the head of the Warblers I'll just be on my way, good luck in there," Kurt said with a slight laugh before slowly walking away from the most attractive teenage boy he had ever met in his life. Once he was away from Blaine he ran as fast as he could.

He stopped running once he was outside of the school and leaned against it out of breath.

"Hey, what's it like in there?" asked Finn as he walked over to Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Finn still out of breath and stuck a finger at him to let him know he needed a second to calm down from the run.

"They were twerking" Finn and Kurt were laughing.

"We have this in the bag" said Finn

"Don't you mean me and Mike have this thing in the bag all you know how to do to is walk around in place"

"Ha very funny Bro" said Finn slightly laughing.

"Mr. Shuester want's us back at McKinley now" said Finn

"Fine"

Finn drives them back to the school and right before going into the dance studio they get hit with a grape slushy.

"God it's not glee club," groaned Finn

Kurt laughed.

"It used to"

"We need win one of those crew battle trophies" said Finn

When they walked in Mike was doing a barrel turn and ended in a lunge.

"you try that" said Mike to the rest of the crew.

Rachel tried but fell on her butt and Mercedes laughed at her.

"God much better at singing" said Rachel disgusted.

"shut your trap," said Brittany.

"What you complaining about you're the best dancer in new directions" said Quinn being nice, but sounding a bit bitchy.

"OK, you guys cut it out,'" said Mike sounding frustrated.

"Everyone stand up, we're going to work on a new routine and since Mr Sheu made me in charge of this routine I think it's time to learn it"

Mr. Sheuster was sitting next to Ms. Pillsbury in the back of the dance studio next to the ballet bars and he nodded his head.

"Let me see what you have," said Ms. Pillsbury so excided.

Mike showed the class first a full count of 8.

Ms Pillsbury was the only one who clapped.

"Kick ball change piqué plié roll on the floor"

"Boring" whispered Kurt under his breath

"Excuse me?" asked Mike

"The Warblers are going to be doing something simular, we need to bring this hard" said Kurt

"What you have?" asked Mike.

Kurt showed off his tutting and popping skills, then he stopped and looked around the room.

"I guess the warblers smart using twerking in their routine" said Kurt out of breath and left the room right before the the bell rang for end of last period.

Kurt walked to Lima Bean and banged into a male figure.

"Watch were you're going," said the man.

"Sorry"

"Mr. Hummel" said the man.

Kurt looked up and it was Blaine he had run into.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blaine not so nicely.

"Just getting my medium drip" said Kurt slightly scared.

"Go," said Blaine as he was heading out the door.

"Good day to you as well."

Kurt couldn't stand Blaine he thought that he was a stuck up hip hop wannabe and flaky but he just couldn't deny that, that boy good or bad was hot. In fact he thought about him the rest of the day it was stupid but at least he was honest with himself.


	2. pay back

The next morning Blaine was advised to go to McKinley high school and spy on the new directions but when he got to the dance studio Kurt was the only one in the room. he was doing pirouettes into grand jeté then barrel turns into tour en lair.

Blaine was glued to the spot.

Kurt stopped turning and grabbed a towel to dry off the sweat on his face. Then he looked in the mirror and noticed Blaine.

"What you want?" asked Kurt out of breath.

"For a school with gangs I would think you were just some hoodlum dancer" said Blaine

"Well for a school like Dalton I would have thought your dance style would be more on the preppy side."

"Touché"

"What you want, came for come back or something?" asked Kurt

Blaine turned around to face Kurt and shook his head.

"Just curious" lied Blaine (which wasn't much of a lie since he was curious)

Blaine put his hands in his pants pockets and turned around to leave.

Kurt put in single ladies from Beyonce on his boom box and started doing the single ladies routine. Just then Blaine turned back around and saw Kurt shaking his hips in a sexual mannered way in the mirror and he smiled he watched the whole routine and when Kurt was finished he slipped out quietly so not to be caught checking him out.

The following day Kurt was outside by the stairs when Dave Karofsky shoved Kurt really hard making Kurt fall backwards off the bench he was sitting on making Kurt hit his back hard on the ground then Dave kicked Kurt's leg as he walked away.

Blaine ran up to Dave and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the side of the school hard.

"Who the hell are you get off me" screamed Dave while Blaine was pressing him against the school causing a scene around them.

"I'm your worst enemy.

Dave laughed and Blaine bent Dave's left arm all the way in back of him causing Dave to yelp in pain.

"If I see you bully Kurt ever again I swear I'll break both your arms"

Dave gulped.

"Now go" said Blaine freeing Dave.

Dave ran away.

Blaine ran to Kurt's side who was still on the ground.

"Hey you alright?" asked Blaine trying to help Kurt up from the ground.

"I'm fine now get off"

"Just trying to help"

"What you doing here anyway?" asked Kurt as he stood up rubbing his leg then his

back.

"Well I have a free period and I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"What is it?" asked Kurt confused.

"Well I don't know if you're up for it now or not"

"What is it?" asked Kurt again this time a bit more forceful.

"Just wanted to know if you'll help me with those turns I saw you do yesterday."

"You want my help to beat us, I don't think so"

"I didn't mean for it like that, I just thought what you did was very impressive

I just want to know what it feels like to be able to do that, I won't use it

against your crew just for my benefit I promise."

Kurt nodded and walked towards the entrance of the school. He looked back when he noticed Blaine wasn't following.

"You coming?" asked Kurt

Blaine nodded and ran to Kurt's side.

"I have to go get ready in the locker room just wait in the dance studio."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt ran to the locker room as he got changed noticed a slight bruise on his leg from where Dave kicked him.

"Damn" mouthed Kurt under his breath.

He got dressed in red and white school color sweats and walked into the dance studio.

While walking in he noticed Blaine stretching.

"So you ready to learn some turns and leaps?" asked Kurt

"Bring it on" said Blaine sounding tough.

Kurt laughed slightly.

"Maybe that single ladies dance as well" said Blaine teasingly

Kurt turned to Blaine and blushed fire red.

"Caught ya"

"Just something I use to do back in the day"

Blaine nodded his head.

"First face the mirror and go to fifth position"

"What?"

"Oh brother" said Kurt with a puff of air.

"In all styles of dance mostly ballet but other styles come from ballet you have positions in your legs and arms, but the feet are the most important."

"Ok" said Blaine taking it all in.

"God still can't believe you all hip hop"

"I'm self taught"

"Of course" said Kurt chuckling

"Twerk and twerk" said Kurt teasingly while twerking.

Blaine hit Kurt on his back.

"Stop" said Blaine.

Kurt laughed.

"Come on you can do it!" said Kurt overly excited

"Yeah whatever" said Blaine

Blaine sat down on the floor sitting Indian style.

"I'll show you first"

"I'm waiting" said Blaine rudely

Kurt did the turning and leap exercise and stood in place.

"Now you" said Kurt rudely back

Blaine got up from the floor and tried to position himself like Kurt had just done and the first two pirouettes were good but not great since he wasn't spotting. The barrel turn was sloppy and when it came to the tour en lair he landed on his ass.

Kurt was laughing so hard he was holding on to his gut since it hurt.

"Ha ha ha" faked laughed Blaine.

When Kurt came over to help Blaine up from the floor Blaine tripped him and he landed on the floor almost on top of Blaine.

Blaine laughed uncontrollably Kurt hit Blaine on the arm and Blaine rolled on top of Kurt.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt looking into Blaine's inviting hazel eyes.

"This" said Blaine before kissing Kurt deeply on the lips.

Kurt was shocked eyes wide open while Blaine's were closed.

Kurt pushed Blaine off him stood up and ran out of the room.


	3. twisted

Tina Cohen-Chang was in the dance studio of McKinley high doing a wing and toe stand combo when Blaine Anderson walked in. She saw him walking closer to her from the mirror.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, you look very familiar have we met before?"

Tina stared at Blaine as if he was crazy.

" I think I would remember someone with an ass baked to perfection like yours"

"Well thanks ms?"

"It's Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you ms Tina Cohen-Chang"

Tina blushed.

"I love a girl who isn't shy and speaks her mind"

"Why thank you that's definitely me"

"Well if your going to be so bold I think I should be blunt as well and saw that your lips were meant to be kissed" and with that said Blaine kissed Tina on the lips

BEEP BEEP BEEP went the alarm.

Tina Cohen-Chang was in bed her eyes closed slight smile upon her lips cuddling up to a blanket. She opened her eyes and looked around and she was in her bed, she turned her head and looked at the time 6:30 am. She shut off the alarm and jumped out of the bed she grabbed her clothing for the day and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Blaine was still on the floor of the dance studio a look of shock from his face as he stared had watched Kurt walk away and out of the room. He slowly got up from the floor and brushed his pants from lint and dirt and as he was walking out of the studio he banged into someone.

"Oh sorry excuse me" said Blaine

"Oh hi, you look familiar have we met before?" said Tina in shock feeling as if it were déjà vu.

"No I don't believe we have, I have to look for Kurt" said Blaine pushing his way past Tina

"What just happened," whispered Tina to herself.

Blaine ran out of McKinley High looking for Kurt.

Blaine knew that he was a preppy bad boy so kissing someone shouldn't have come to a shock for him and he shouldn't have been so angry with himself for doing so, but Kurt was a friend or least becoming one and he didn't want to scare him off so he was out of his mind worried he didn't know where to find him.

Just then Blaine saw David the big lug walking around with an angry pout. Blaine knew he shouldn't walk over to him but he thought if he was going to find Kurt start with the one person who might make it his mission to always know where Kurt is at a given time.

Blaine ran to David and David didn't look pleased to see him.

"What you want gay boy?" asked David not happy

"Look David I know right now I'm the last person you would want to talk to but I need to ask you a question?"

"What?" said David as if he wanted to punch Blaine in the face.

"Do you know where Kurt is?"

"That pig face why would I know where he is?"

"Look, I know you don't like us but I really need to find him, I did something really stupid and I'm worried."

"What you do throw him against a locker... Throw a slushy at him?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Then it can't be that bad"

"Oh it is"

"Do tell"

"I don't think you would like it if I did"

"OK whatever, I'm late for class"

David pushed his way past Blaine then Blaine walked away from the school.

Blaine was hungry so he went to breadsticks and there was Kurt sitting with someone he had never met before.

Blaine walked over to their table.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine at his and Finn's table.

"What you want?" asked Kurt.

"I'm sorry don't mean to intrude, but I have been looking for you all over.

"Look I don't want to be bothered. Take it up on the streets."

Blaine just walked away without a word.

"Take it too the streets, yeah and I'll beat your ass." mumbled Blaine as he sat down at his table.

"What was that?" asked Finn once Blaine was out of site

"Don't want to talk about it"

"Come on bro, what gives?"

"Look Finn I'm really not in the mood"

"Fine," said Kurt not happy. "He kissed me," said Kurt in a whisper.

"What?" asked Finn either didn't hear what Kurt said and or he's in shock.

"He kissed me," said Kurt a little louder.

Blaine got up from his sit and walked over to the back of the restaurant where there was a small stage with a black grand piano.

"Hi everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson and I'm in the mood to sing something for you all this lovely afternoon," said Blaine as he sat down on the black leather bench by the piano.

"This is for a new friend, I need don't need to mention his name for him to know who I'm talking about. I hope you all like it. I haven't sang for a long time so just bear with me. This song is called You May Be Right by Billy Joel"

Blaine started playing the piano beautifully (as always) and Kurt turned around to look at Blaine.

"Friday night I crashed your party  
>Saturday I said I'm sorry<br>Sunday came and trashed it out again  
>I was only having fun<br>Wasn't hurting anyone  
>And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change<p>

I've been stranded in the combat zone  
>I walked through Bedford Stuy alone<br>Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
>And you told me not to drive<br>But I made it home alive  
>So you said that only proves that I'm insane<p>

Well, you may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>Hey!  
>But it just might be a lunatic you're looking for<br>Turn out the light  
>Don't try to save me<br>Well you may be wrong for all I know  
>But you may be right<p>

Remember how I found you there  
>Alone in your electric chair<br>I told you dirty jokes until you smiled  
>You were lonely for a man<br>I said take me as I am  
>'Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while<p>

Now think of all the years you tried to  
>Find someone to satisfy you<br>I might be as crazy as you say  
>If I'm crazy then it's true<br>That it's all because of you  
>And you wouldn't want me any other way<p>

But you may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>Hey!  
>But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for<br>It's too late to fight  
>It's too late to change me<br>Well you may be wrong for all I know  
>But you may be right<p>

Hey!"

The customers clapped for Blaine.

"Thanks"

Blaine stood up from the bench and walked over to his table he paid for his food and left the restaurant.


End file.
